


Two Weeks

by MellMellMell



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellMellMell/pseuds/MellMellMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has stayed behind to look after Liv, while Aaron is away in France. He finds out that when Aaron's gone life is a whole lot harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So got the inspiration for this and I thought I'd give it ago. It's a multi-chapter, so if people like this one then I'll continue. This is a well Epilogue sort of thing, and after that it would be little scenes and situations from while Aaroj is away. I'm not planning at the moment to follow the spoilers from the show. It's meant to be more Robert bonding with Liv and trying to bond with Paddy. Let me know what you think and if you'd like more!

Two more days, he kept telling himself, two more days and his Aaron would be back home and everything would be right again. 

It had been the longest two weeks of Roberts life. Never, not once, when he had agreed to stay behind had he thought it would be this much hard work. He had new respect for everyone, and anyone who had to put up with teenagers and in-laws. He had thought things were bad at Home Farm, with Lachlan and Lawrence but that was nothing compared to Liv and Paddy. He couldn't figure out why, because as people he definitely preferred the latter two. Maybe it was because he cared about what they thought of him, because he cared about what Aaron thought of him, and for Liv at least, he cared about her immensely. 

He had been disappointed, obviously, to not have got two weeks in France with his boyfriend. However, when it had been decided he'd stay he was kind of excited. He wanted the responsibility of looking after Liv. Proving to everyone that he could. Maybe spend sometime with her, bond without Aaron, and then when he got back they could really be that family they talked so much about being. 

However, twenty minutes after Aaron had left Liv had stormed up the stairs and refused to come out for dinner. At 8:30 she had marched down the stairs, announced she was going to Gabby's and left without looking back. He had tried to stop her, or at least make her talk for a few minutes before she was gone. But it had been pointless, he had shouted on her, she had ignored and really what was he supposed to do? Go after her. Make her stay in. Force her back to the Woolpack. No, he had decided, we'll start tomorrow. 

And they had. For the most part. It was about three days in when he realised that no matter how much progress they made over hot chocolate and biscuits at midnight, she would still fight in the morning. 

And as for Paddy. Well that was a whole other story.


	2. First Day- 11:00 pm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first night of Aaron being away. Liv is over curfew and Robert is panicking slightly about watching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I wanted to continue this. Hope you like it! This chapter kinda got away from me. Let me know what you think!

_11._ What the hell is she playing at, thought Robert. She knows her curfew is 10 on a school night. This would **not** be happening if Aaron was here. I wish Aaron here.

He was shaken out of his daze by the creaky old Woolpack door. 

Chas. Great, he thought, just what I need. Less than 24 hours and she's already running wild. He could feel his thoughts running away from him. Chas would report back to Aaron, and Aaron would worry, and at best cut his trip short, at worst, cut his relationship short.

"Liv already in bed?", she asked, sounding surprised. 

Robert shook his head lightly, it hanging from the shame he was feeling. 

"She hasn't come back yet,"

"But she's an hour late!"

"I know!", he shouted, the frustration getting the better of him. He took a steadying breath and started again, "I know. I'm sorry, I'm just... I have no idea what I'm doing,"

Chas softened towards him after the frank admission. She knew the feeling. When Aaron had first came to stay with her she had felt the same. Here was a teenager she barely knew, and she was responsible for him, with no idea how to be. 

"I've tried ringing," he started again, not making eye contact, "but she's just ignoring the calls".

Suddenly his head shot up, and Chas could see the emotion in his eyes. It was strange, to see this side of Robert. This must have been what Aaron saw all along, she thought.

"Please don't tell Aaron," he begged, "it's just the first day!"

"Robert," spoke Chas, calmly and steadily, "I'm not going to tell Aaron. What would that achieve? He would just cancel and come home. And that wouldn't be good for him. Or you."

Or me? He thought, since when did Chas care about me? 

"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, to put it mildly, but Aaron adores you. And I can see you feel the same. I could see before, that day when we found him in the woods. Which was why it was so frustrating watching everything else".

Robert nodded slowly, remembering the panic he had felt when they had found Aaron. Chas could see it, the flash of regret that pinged across his face. How has it come to this? Chas Dingle supporting Robert Sugden. She took the opportunity to continue, whilst Robert just stared at her. 

"It's not easy, getting a teenager. An unruly one at that. Even if they do have their reasons. I remember when Aaron first came to stay with me. I had no idea what I was doing. If it wasn't for Paddy, I can't even bare to think about what would have happened. When Aaron was packing, I went up to help, because he's useless at that sort of stuff, let's face it. And do you what he said to me? He said, I'm really glad I have Robert to look after Liv. He believes in you, believes you can do this. He would not have left her with you if he didn't. She's not staying here with me Robert. She's staying with you. Aaron left her with you because you and him are her... guardians now, her parental team, for lack of a better phrase. Just.. follow your gut. And ... learn from when it works and when it doesn't." 

"He really said that?", asked Robert softly. Chas's words leaving him emotional but definitely more confident. 

"Yes,"

He just nodded at her. Not trusting his words. He could feel the crack in his throat. 

He was stunned by her words. By the words she said Aaron had said. That he was glad to have him. He knew how Aaron felt. There was no way Aaron would let him into his life if he didn't love him. But he never said it. He was always cagey with his emotions. And after everything he had been through, especially the stuff he himself had put him through, it was no wonder Aaron was wary. But Chas was right, Aaron had left Liv with him, because they were a team. And he knew what he had to do. 

"I really wanted to use this time to bond with her. Make her see that she has a home with me to, not just Aaron,", 

"You have two weeks to do that. Just because tonight has been a bust doesn't mean everyday will be. You just have to find a way in,", spoke Chas.

"You really think so?"

"I really do. And now you know what you have to do right?"

"Yep,", he said firmly, standing up and grabbing his coat, "I'm going to get her!"

There's hope for him yet, though Chas. 

***

"Robert that was so embarrassing!", shouted Liv the moment they came through the door. 

She had been silent the whole way home, and Robert could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. 

"You were an hour and 15 minutes late. I'm all for pushing the boundaries but that was too much even for me,"

"Man your so annoying!"

"Liv, look at me,", taking his coat off and hanging it on the peg, "I want this to be a good experience. So that we can prove to Aaron that we are both responsible enough for him to leave us on our own. That he doesn't have to constantly be worrying about us. And I think you would like that too,"

She said nothing. Which was admission enough for Robert. She agreed. But instead of telling him though, she stomped through to the living room and plonked herself down in the arm chair.

Be patient Robert, he though, be patient. 

"Do you want a cup of tea?", he asked. 

"No." 

"Do you want... a coffee?"

"At 11:30?"

"Okay, fair point. Do you want... a hot chocolate?"

He could see he had captured her interest from the slight tilt of her head and her eyes looking towards the kitchen. 

"I suppose you,"

Well she doesn't make it easy. Like someone else I know, he thought fondly. 

He passed her the hot chocolate, that he had taken time to make. Boiling the milk, adding marshmallows and some cream. He also handed her two Ginger Creams, which he knew were her favourite. 

He took his place on the sofa, with a matching hot chocolate, and sat with his elbow on his thighs, leaning towards her slightly. 

"I know that you don't really wanna be here with me. But I do want to be here with you. I offered to stay, Aaron didn't make me. I thought this could be good. Us. Having sometime to hang out. I know you'd rather hang out with Gabby and I get that, but maybe once we could grab dinner. Away from the pub, catch a movie?"

"Only if we can take funny selfies and make Aaron jealous,", she laughed. 

"Obviously! We can live text him all the spoilers!"

She looked at the man in front of her. He had every right not to want her around, yet he did. And truth be told she did want to spend time with him, she just thought he probably wouldn't be interested. 

"I went to see the baby,", she practically whispered, "I hadn't met Dottie yet, and I wanted to. I like babies."

He couldn't help from smiling. So it hadn't been about avoiding him. 

"And I would really like to hang out. Could be nice."

He smiled at her fondly, and eventually she half smiled back. Progress, he thought. 

"Well, why don't we go tomorrow? I'll get you from school and we could go into Hotten? Food, movie and maybe we could even get little Dottie a present? I haven't seen her either,"

She nodded quickly at him, wanting to show she would really like that without having to say it, "yeah,"

"Right bed, on you go!"

She rolled her eyes but made her way to her room, passing Chas on the stairs. 

"You did good son," said Chas quietly, grabbing her phone and leaving again. 

Yeah, he thought, this might just work.


	3. Day Two- 8:00pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little chapter here. They come back from their day out and Liv doesn't want to do her homework. Chas and Robert chat some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the positive feedback! Hope you like this one too!

"Right, homework, now Livia,", announced Robert as they came in the door. 

"Aw c'mon Robert! It's been a good day, don't spoil it with homework!"

"Liv, homework, now. It had been a good day, don't ruin it by being all stroppy,", spoke Robert as he made his way into the back room, heading straight for the kettle, "hey Chas,"

"Hello you two,", greeted Chas cheerfully, "you've been gone ages, good day?"

"It was, wasn't it Liv?",

"Sure,", answered Liv, throwing herself on the couch and refusing to look at either of them. 

"Liv,", warned Robert, "don't start,"

"I don't understand this obsession with homework!", roared the teenager, "you always have to spoil everything by bringing school up! Aaron isn't even here!!"

"Exactly,", cut in Robert, before she could continue into what could become a spectacular rant, "but he still wants to know your doing okay. So either tell Chas about your day and put your homework off for another ten minutes or go upstairs and start right now,"

"Fine,", she huffed, picking up her school bag and storming up the stairs, her door slamming behind her.

"What a joy,", remarked Chas. 

"Honestly,", sighed Robert, taking a seat at the table next to Chas, "we had such a good time today, why does she do that?"

"Teenagers prerogative, just when you think you've figured them out, Bam! You get that," spoke Chas, gesturing in the direction of where Liv had been, "Anyway, how was it?"

"Good yeah,", started Robert, "really good actually. Picked her up from school, which she claimed was moderately embarrassing but I let her choose the music so that was forgotten about. Then we went and got something for little Dottie, which she got really into. Bought her a dress with little flowers coming out of it, was kinda cute. Then we went to Five Guys were she got way too much food and ate all of it!"

"And did you pop in and see the baby?"

"Yeah,", whispered Robert quietly. 

He was trying to hide it, the slight change in his demeanour, the wobble in his voice. She wasn't sure where it came from, he had been so chirpy a moment ago. She marvelled at this man. Who only last year was denying Aaron left and right, hurting him, breaking him until there was almost nothing left. Yet now he was sitting in her living room, drinking tea and talking about Aaron's little sister and the cute baby clothes they had bought. How much things had changed. But she was realising what had changed the most was how much she had started to care about the man. She could see how much he wanted to make an effort with Liv, and how much he wanted Aaron to be proud. And she wanted that for him too. She was concerned about him. The way his eyes dropped and his hand shook slightly. 

"And how was she?", asked Chas cautiously, 

"Perfect,", smiled Robert, "she was so tiny,"

"Robert, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," recovered the blonde man quickly, taking a large gulp of tea and trying to be convincing. He wasn't. 

"Robert,"

She could see the cogs turning in his head, and the exhale of breath that seemed to come from his toes. 

"I hadn't been back, to the house, since Aaron..", he whispered, 

Chas got it immediately, and felt incredibly stupid for not realising sooner. Aaron had told Robert about Gordon there. 

"I know how you feel,", whispered Chas, "Aaron told me out there in that hall. I sat on those stairs as he told me everything, and for days, weeks after I used to run down those stairs and out that hall as soon as possible,"

"How did you get passed it? I don't want to feel like that every time I'm there, especially if Debbie moves back in at some point,"

"I finally told myself that at least he was somewhere he felt safe. He felt safe enough there to tell me and that was a good thing. He didn't feel safe with.. him, but here, with me, he did. Just like with you,"

Robert just nodded, unable to voice how he felt. 

They say in silence for ages. Robert finishing his tea and Chas painting her nails. 

Robert looked at her and couldn't help but feel incredibly fond of her. He couldn't pin point when that had happened but he was glad it had. For Aaron. And for him. He had always wanted a big family, even though he would never admit it, and he had high hopes that he could be part of this one. 

"Right," he announced suddenly, "I am going to check on her, make sure she isn't just lying in bed watching the tv, and then I'm gonna try phoning that boyfriend of mine,"

"Tell him I said hi,", 

"I'll get him to phone ya,", he smiled back at her, "here I go, wish me luck,"

He could hear her laughing as he made his way up the stairs. He really hoped this family would work out.


	4. Day 4 - 8:15am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning at the Woolpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is actually set today, which I found fun to write. Could this have been their morning this morning? How fun would that be! I really enjoyed this one. I hope you do too, please let me know!

Day 4 - 8:15am

Bounding down the stairs Robert could hear the noise from the backroom before he could see it. As he walked in he saw Chas and Charity sitting around the table, Chas on the phone. He knew it was to Aaron, he was just off the phone to him and he said he was going to phone her next. 

"Yes, love..", said Chas, throwing him a smile and mouthing "Aaron". 

Robert just nodded back and went about making a cup of tea. He could hear every word Aaron was saying. He was like a old man sometimes, shouting down the phone incase Chas couldn't hear him. 

"Yes he's here love, and Liv has just gone for a shower,"

"Tell Robert he needs one 'cause he smells,", he could hear Aaron laugh down the line. 

"Tell him I can hear every word," smiled Robert, missing him more than he was willing to admit. 

He had almost begged Aaron to come home early last night. He hadn't had a chance to phone the day before and Robert couldn't stop worrying. It didn't help that Aaron kept talking about Emile. Robert knew it was just because they were spending time together, building contacts etc. He couldn't help worry. This Emile was probably French and handsome. And even if he was wasn't handsome, he was still French. 

"I gotta run mum, Emile's just pulled up, love ya bye,", he heard Aaron say.

"Oh Emile this, Emile that,", mocked Robert from the kitchen, thinking he was being quite. He wasn't. 

"Someone jealous are they?", teased Charity, walking over to stand at the kitchen counter, laughing. 

"No,", shot back Robert, picking up his toast from the toaster. 

"Is he handsome this Emile?"

"No idea,", he replied, buttering his toast and trying not to show his annoyance. 

"He been treating Aaron well,"

"Says they knew each other from before,", he replied casually, telling himself Aaron wouldn't approve if he ripped her vocal cords out. Nothing made him bristle more than the thought of Aaron with someone else. 

"Oh yeah, after he spilt with Ed?", laughed Charity, enjoying the wind up. 

As much as he was trying not to, he was biting and that was making him even more annoyed. He pushed past her and sat down noisily at the table, taking a bit of toast and focusing on anything but her. 

"Where's my cuppa?", came Charity's sly voice. 

"Oh sorry didn't think the coven allowed you to drink tea,", growled Robert, knowing it wasn't the best insult he had even come up with. 

"You what?", asked a confused Charity, 

"He called you a witch," smirked Chas, piping up for the first time.

It made her laugh, Robert Sugden, being wound up about his boyfriend by Charity Dingle. What had their lives become. 

"Oh really? Well you better watch it Sugden, might turn you into a frog,", winked Charity. 

"Some people might say he already was one,", laughed Liv as entered the backroom,

"Oh haha," said Robert as Charity said "ha good one,", giving Liv a high five as she left the room. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Robert and Liv finishing their breakfast, as the two girls tried not to laugh at Roberts grumpy face. 

"So Robert,", started Liv sweetly. Too sweetly, "my favourite Robert, and before you say "oh I'm the only Robert you know,", that's not true, there is a Robert in my class,"

"Get on with Liv," cut in Robert flatly, 

"So could you, please, please, please, take me to school? I've missed the bus,"

"You didn't even attempt to make the bus," said Robert, in the same flat tones as before, so unamused by this morning. 

"Pleeeeeeease,", smiled Liv,

"No,"

"Pleaaaase,"

"No,"

Just then Paddy entered, looking for Chas. She smiled at him and then turned her attention back to the bickering pair. They were just to comical to miss. 

"Why?", said Liv hotly, becoming increasingly unamused herself. 

"I have a meeting, y'know for my job, the thing paying for your lifestyle,"

"Aaron pays for my lifestyle,", she replied smartly. 

"Is he here?", asked Robert, gesturing around the room. 

"No,"

"Then who do you think is gonna pay for this weekend?"

"Did I say you were my favourite Robert,", she smiled at him. 

He would deny it, but Chas could see the smile playing on his lips. 

"I'll take you Liv, if you want," cut in Paddy, smiling at her. 

He had been looking for way to bond with her, one when Robert wasn't around. The opportunities for this were few and far between, since him and Aaron were joined at hip most of the time. 

She glanced briefly at Robert and then at the clock, "you know what Pad you're alright, I might still make that bus, and of not, I'll be late, win win," she laughed, scooping up her bag and heading for the door. 

"Make that bus," shouted Robert, "and home before you go anywhere after,"

"Whatever,", she shouted back, just as the door slammed. 

"Alright Paddy, what can I do for ya?", smiled Chas, glad she might have a conversation about something other than Liv and/or Robert, and/or Aaron. 

"I just came to see if you knew how Aaron was getting on in France?," no such luck then. 

"Yeah good, I think, he'll be able to tell you more," she answered, gesturing at the blonde man now tidying away his dishes in the kitchen. 

"Oh yeah good, made loads of contacts, got a few bits to bring back," he started, he knew it was silly, but maybe if Paddy saw how interested he was in his boyfriend, he might be endeared or something, "he's even talking of getting Adam to drive up with the van, pick more stuff up,"

"It's good to see you taking an interest in you business," said Paddy curtly. No such luck for him either. 

"That's-", started Robert but was cut of when paddy asked, 

"Why did she not want me to take her? Have I done something?"

"Well," started Chas, "she would never admit this to anyone, and neither of you heard it from me, but it's because of the way you talk to Robert,"

"Me?", exclaimed Robert, beaming that Liv actually cared, even just a little. 

"Yeah, Aaron said you three were having dinner, when you,", gesturing towards Paddy, "came over, and when asked to join you made some dig at Rob and refused to join. She was pretty annoyed according to Aaron,". 

Robert couldn't keep the smile from his face. He cared a great deal about Liv, more than he planned to, more than he would like. Part of him still wanted to be the selfish man who had Aaron all to himself. But he couldn't. He knew fine well if anything happened between him and Aaron he would fight tooth and nail to still be part of her life. He couldn't quite figure out why though. 

"Well is it any wonder," came Paddys voice, practically shouting, pulling Robert from his thoughts, "you do remember last year?"

"Yes I do Paddy,", replied Chas, trying to keep her cool. 

She had this overwhelming urge to defend Aaron and his decisions. It was mixed with this feeling that she should also defend Robert. Which was new. 

"I also remember this year, and everything Aaron has been through. I remember not noticing how much he was struggling, but Robert did. I remember him not feeling like he could talk to me, but he could to Robert. I remember nights when I could hear him crying in his room, and that he would stop when his phone would ring. Which has never been confirmed to have been Robert calling but I'm assuming it was. So don't come in to our home, and try and wreck things, okay?"

Both men were taken aback by her out burst. They both knew not to cross her but if they were honest she hadn't really been goaded much. Still Robert could feel the same swell in his stomach he had when Chas was talking about Liv defending him. It was everything he had never had with the Whites. People sticking up for him. 

After a beat and a breath Paddy answered, "I am grateful for that. But it doesn't change how I feel about him. It doesn't change him," he said hotly, pointing a finger at Robert and then leaving without a goodbye. 

"I'm sorr-",

"Don't be," cut in Chas, "I made my peace with you when Aaron did. The night before the verdict when he decided you were worth a shot. So many choices were taken from him as a child, so I'll support the decisions he makes now,"

Robert just nodded at her, patting her shoulder and then taking off to work. She smiled at the tall form as it left. She might not always be thrilled about the choice Aaron had made, but he was a good lad, and obviously saw something in the Sugden worth fighting for. Therefore, so would she. For Aaron. Because he deserves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, okay??


	5. Day 5- 11:56pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little phone conversation between the boys. I missed writting then together. So this is just a wee filler, just them.

Robert had been waiting all day for Aaron to call. Aaron had texted at dinner time and told him that he was going out for food with a group he'd met while in France and he would phone later. So Robert had busied himself, doing work, ferrying Liv around. 

Only now it nearly midnight and Aaron hadn't phoned. 

Or texted. 

And Robert was just about tearing his hair out. 

He knew Aaron. Knew that he would never cheat on him. Yet Aaron wasn't here, not in their bed but away in some foreign country with attractive foreign men. It wasn't that he didn't trust Aaron; he did. With his life. It was more that. He knew that at any time Aaron could realise that he deserved better than Robert. Better than they way he had been treated before. Some guy could make him feel safe, and loved, from the start. Without the awful history they had. 

He was pulled from his panic when his phone vibrated in his hand. 

**Aaron Dingle**

He let out a breathe he hadn't realised he was holding and tried to be as casual as possible. 

"Hey you,"

"Hey," 

He could almost hear the smile in Aaron's voice, and this calmed the older man somewhat, knowing Aaron was pleased to be talking to him. Hopefully. 

"You barely even let it ring," laughed Aaron, "we're you sitting on it,"

"It was in my hand!", defended Robert, slightly embarrassed that Aaron knew him so well. 

"Well anyway, how's your day been? How's Liv?"

"All good," started Robert, knowing Aaron would want details, "works been fine, taking Chrissie down is .. going moderately well, and Liv has actually been okay. She went to the cinema tonight with some girls from school, she seemed to enjoy it. There's this one girl, Violet that she's been hanging around with. She's quite nice, much better than Gabby!"

"That's your neice,", laughed Aaron,

"Yeah but she's a brat. Though can't blame her, Bernice is the scattiest person I have ever met!"

"That is true, but I'm glad everything is going well. I'm glad you two are getting along,"

"Yeah,", sighed Robert, "me too,"

"Rob? What's up?,"

"Nothing, how's France?", hoping it would distract his boyfriend. He didn't want to get into how much he missed him, or needed him, or how him and Liv might be making progress but everything he did made paddy worse. 

"It's fine yeah," started Aaron, taking time to tell Robert about the contacts he had made, the scrap he was going to be bring back and that hopefully there was going to be more business than ever. 

Robert was pleased for him. He deserved this. Not just because of this year, or because of how he had treated him. Aaron just deserved it. He was the best person Robert knew, he was also clever, warm, funny and made him feel loved like he never had before. He knew fine well that he owed his life Aaron, the life he has now, that's everything to him. 

Still it was there, in the back of his mind, that Aaron might realise he didn't deserve it. Didn't deserve him. 

"And how was dinner?, asked Robert tentatively, trying to be as casual as possible. 

"It was ...fine, I guess,"

"You guess?", asked the blonde man,

"Yeah,"

Then he heard it. The sigh. From when the day had been hard. 

During the trial, and the period before, Aaron had taken to staying in the village. Never venturing out of it apart from the odd scrap run. When they had gone out, one night that they had gone out with Vic and Adam, a little while before the trial had started, and it hasn't gone well. Aaron had panicked, and Robert had taken him home. It was the first night Robert had stayed over in the Woolpack just because Aaron had needed him. Chas had found him sleeping the next morning, on the stairs outside Aaron's bedroom. Being to worried to even go down stairs. 

Since the trial it had gotten better. Dinner out with him, or Liv, and even the odd night in a bar. But he knew Aaron still wasn't that comfortable. They had talked about it, Robert making sure that Aaron knew he didn't have to force himself just for him. But Aaron had promised him that he wasn't doing it for him. Not completely anyway. _I'm doing it for me_ , he had said, _because I want to be who I was before, I want to be able to do these things, I want to be normal!"_. 

"Aaron?",

"Yeah,"

"Tell me,", pushed Robert slightly,

He heard it again. The sigh. 

"It was fine really, I just.. I hate going out at the best of time, but when... when you're not there it's worse,"

Robert couldn't help but grin as his heart rate increased. He knew deep down he shouldn't be pleased. He wanted Aaron to be fine without him. Just incase. But after having spent the past 5 hours, and 36 minutes thinking that Aaron was shacking up with some French block, it was a welcome relief. 

"I just miss you, Rob,", breathed the younger man, 

"I miss you too darling,", and he did. So much, "I wish you were home,"

"Me too,"

"Just a couple more days," said Robert, looking at his watch, 

**12:08am**

"And now it's past midnight it's only 8 days,", the thought of Aaron coming home making Robert smile. 

"I can't wait,"

"Are you sure that's all?", probed Robert. 

He knew Aaron. Even over the phone he could tell Aaron was keeping something back. 

"Yeah, I mean yeah,"

"Aaron please tell me,", he was starting to worry now. 

"It's nothing, not really," started the younger man, whose words made Robert heart stop for a second, had something happened?, "it's just I forgot what it's like with you not around, it's just... I feel so much safer, not that I felt unsa-"

"Aaron did something happen?", Robert could feel his heart rate speed to an unhealthy degree, he was pretty sure he could see it through his shirt. Or t-shirt. Aaron's t-shirt, "'cause if it did, screw Liv's school and we'll fly right over!"

"Robert! Nothing. Happened. I promise,"

"Promise?"

"I just did," laughed Aaron, revelling in the feeling of Robert worrying about him and wanting to protect him. 

"Right, well continue,"

"Thanks for the permission," laughed Aaron, the sound making Robert feel slightly less panicked, "as I was saying, nothing happened, but we were out, and it was fine, but I felt slightly on edge, I don't feel that way when you are here. Ever. I miss that. You make me feel safe,"

"I'm glad. I want to keep you safe. I will, I promise,", spoke Robert, knowing that he couldn't when Aaron was away, "so come home so I can!"

"I will soon,", Aaron laughed again,

"I love you,", breathed Robert, 

"I know. And I know I haven't said it, since y'know,", Aaron begin, 

"Yeah,"

"And I don't wanna say it over the phone, but you know right? That I do too,"

"Yeah I do, I know,", replied Robert softly,

"Good,"

"Good,"

Robert could hear him yawn, as much as Aaron had tried to cover it up. 

"Get some sleep, and enjoy tomorrow, text me when you get up,"

"I don't want you to go just yet,", whined Aaron, 

"Me neither, but you sound like your already asleep, so go and get some sleep,"

"Fine,", smiled Aaron, "always taking care of me even when I'm hundreds of miles away,"

"What can I say, between you and Liv I should get an award,"

"I'll give you an award when I get back if you like,", spoke Aaron slyly, 

"I'll hold you to that,", replied Robert in the same tone, "night, love you,"

"I- me too,"

"Bye,", said Robert,

"Bye,"

Robert smiled, knowing full well he would put up with Paddys remarks and anything else to always feel like way. To always have Aaron. 

So he tucked himself up in Aaron's side of the bed, smelling his pillow, and drifting off to some very pleasant dreams involving his boyfriend and this promise of an award.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I wrote fairly quickly!


	6. Day 6 - 4:23pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An little altercation between Robert and Paddy. Hope you like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this quickly, but I'd love to see something like this on the show. I think for Aaron, the issues between Robert and Paddy are going to have to be addressed. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I rarely plan stories ahead much, but I am planning on this building to a head and then hopefully a resolution between the characters.

It had been a busy day for Robert Sugden. 

The day had started with a screaming match with Liv, who refused to get up for school. Robert thought that her excuse of cramp was a good one, until Chas has informed him that her period had come last week, and therefore cramp was unlikely. 

Then, he had been in the meeting from hell, with two clients that were definitely not cut out for their job. He wondered silently, how two of the most incompetent men he had ever met were running a business. Thankfully, since he was clever, he had used there stupidity to his advance and made himself, and the business, a tonne of money. 

His next few meeting weren't as bad, but they were long, and boring and all he wanted was to get home, even if Aaron wasn't going to be there, and chill out. He knew he may have Liv issues to deal with but he had found that she was more reasonable in the evening times. At night he might go as far as to say he enjoyed her company. Until morning rolled around again. 

So when he turned up at the Woolpack, looking for a pint, the last thing he wanted to see was Paddy sitting having a cosy chat with Chrissie. He knew they had nothing in common, nothing to talk about. Apart from their mutual dislike of him. Which was confirmed when they both looked over at him and sniggered. 

"Just ignore them love," said Chas, from across the bar, "pint?"

"Yes please Chas," he answered, looking away from them and taking her advise. 

He didn't care what Chrissie thought of him. After Andy, the less she liked him the better. Paddy was different though. In any other circumstance Paddy would have been irrelevant. But once again, Aaron was to blame. Aaron loved Paddy, thought the world of him. Robert was less inclined to agree with him. Paddy had been completely MIA when Aaron had needed him with all the Gordon stuff. And Robert couldn't forgive that. But he also knew there was plenty he had done that Paddy wouldn't forgive. So maybe, he thought, they could draw a line under it. But his life was never that easy. 

He heard the clicking of Chrissie's heels as she left, and when paddy appeared beside him, he didn't turn to look at him. It had been a long day, he didn't need more remarks from him. 

"Pint Chas, please,", said the bald man, ignoring Robert too. 

Robert felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and when he looked there was a message from Aaron. 

_Missing you, can't wait to come home. Will phone later. xx_

Robert knew he was grinning like an idiot. Aaron rarely showed affection like that, and never without him texting first. 

"Let me guess, is that the boyfriend?", came Chas's sly voice, he could hear the smile in her voice, before he saw the one on her face. 

"Maybe,", he smiled back, "he was just saying he's looking forward to coming home, and that he'll phone later,"

"Make sure he talks to Liv, she's been asking about him all day,"

"All day? She's meant to be in school?", exclaimed Robert. 

"Yes, but while I know her cycle, the school doesn't, and they fell for the 'cramps' excuse,", explained Chas,

"She's unbelievable,"

"She's not all that's unbelievable,", remarked Paddy, 

"And what's that supposed to mean?", asked Robert. He could hear the edge in his voice. But he had had enough of Paddy, and his digs and remarks since Aaron left. 

"Just that it's hard to believe that you even care about what Liv does. We all know you only pay attention for Aaron. Cause you wanna keep him sweet,"

"That's not wh-", began Robert, 

"And it's hard also to believe that you really care about Aaron. He's been through enough, without you dragging him down further,"

That was it. 

"But you understand that I mean something to Aaron?", barked Robert, 

"Well of course, I can't imagine why else he keeps you around,", shot back Paddy, 

"Well, as his _dad_ , that should be enough for you,", and with that Robert took his pint and stormed through to the back room. 

Who did he think he was, coming here and trying to undermine the life he had with Aaron. Sure he wasn't entirely sure what his relationship with Liv was. Was he a brother? A friend? A surrogate dad? But he was bloody well going to find out. Liv matters, and so does Aaron and that is enough. 

He hated that Paddy had this effect. Because as much as he wasn't that fond of him, he did want Paddy to like him. It was the same feeling as when Diane had him and Aaron for dinner, he wanted her to like Aaron, to approve. He wanted that from Paddy. Aaron classes him as his dad, and after everything that means something. 

It was more than that. He hated they way paddy treating him effected Aaron. When Aaron is around, it's easier to deal with. The comments are less frequent, but he knows Aaron always feels the tension. Aaron talks about how great Paddy has been with him. So supportive, taking him in, living him. He hated that Aaron was getting that Paddy just because he was around. Aaron deserved a father who loves him, and Robert wants to see that Paddy. The version Aaron praises constantly. 

He had hoped that with Aaron away, he could talk to paddy, build bridges. But that was looking ever more unlikely. 

***

"Honestly!", shouted Chas, "why can't you just keep you opinions to yourself!"

"It's Robert bloody Sugden,"

"But Robert is right, he means something to Aaron, and we have to respect that!", argued Chas. 

"But Chas he nearly destroyed Aaron last year!"

"But it wasn't just Robert destroying him," started Chas, "don't you see, it was Gordon. It was always Gordon. I know Robert was awful to him last year, and vile, and I don't excuse that. I don't Paddy. But I saw him, Aaron, lying in that wood, broken and cold and scared, and the only thing keeping him going was Robert bloody Sugden. It was the same during the trial, and it's the same now! Robert is his rock, and he _has_ proven himself. He must love Aaron because why else would he put up with him. He's difficult, moddy, and sometimes downright annoying. Why would he have stayed during the trial or be putting up with Liv. It's all for Aaron, he's been so lost around that backroom since Aaron been away. I don't need you to like Robert, but I do need you to support Aaron. Because if not... we'll I don't think Aaron would choose either of us".

Paddy didn't answer, hearing the truth in her words. He just sighed, nodded his head and took a long drink from his pint. 

Unknown to either of them, lurking just outside the side door, was Liv. Hearing every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a chance to proof read more than once, so apologises for speeding/grammar mistakes!


	7. Day 6 - 5:37pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little conversation between the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to write something different, but I couldn't help think that Robert would want to hear Aaron's voice after what had happened. So just a little chapter. Hopefully fluffy but with some of the underlying issues showing their head. Let me know what you think!

After his _altercation_ with Paddy, all Robert wanted to do was phone Aaron. Missing him, needing him. All he wanted was the sound of his voice to soothe the gnawing pit in his stomach, and calm his nerves. He didn't, however, want Aaron to know about what had happened. And if he was being honest he was a little embarrassed. 

Embarrassed that he was so upset about what Paddy had said. It wasn't a huge thing, not really, not as an isolated incident. But that was the issue. There was never much said. Paddy never engaged him, or shouted, or tried even to talk to him. He just made comments and left. And it had been happening all week. It was wearing him down. 

More than anything, it just made him miss Aaron more. He just wanted Aaron to come home. When Aaron was around he didn't notice really, what other people said, or thought, because well ... Aaron was everything. Took over everything. He didn't notice others. Apart from the select few who really mattered. Liv. Vic. Diane. Maybe even Chas and Adam. But no one else. 

But Aaron wasn't here. 

And he could see and hear everything. 

Finally feeling a little calmer, he decided to bite the bullet and just phone his boyfriend. It wasn't strange. Aaron knew he was soft, and always wanted to talk to him. Even if he wouldn't admit it. He loves that Aaron knows him so well 

**Bring, bring,**

**Bring, bring**

Aaron wasn't picking up. Maybe he was out with _Emile_. 

"Hey!", said Aaron as he answered the phone, "I've just been talking about you,".

"Oh really, what have you been saying,", flirted Robert.

"Just that you're a nightmare," laughed the younger man. 

Roberts face fell, did Aaron really think that? 

"I'm kidding, you idiot,", spoke Aaron, "I can actually see the face you're making right now,"

"Oh hahah,", said Robert sarcastically, "you're funny,"

"I know,"

Robert wanted to be annoyed at him, but he wasn't able, it was nice to hear Aaron so playful, so happy. 

"No actually,", continued the younger man, "I was asked about how I came to be _in the scrap business_ ," Robert couldn't help but laugh at the way he said it, "and I was saying that this ultra suave, handsome man came along and decided to invest, and that I couldn't help but steal him from his wife,"

Robert snorted with laughter, making Aaron laugh so hard. 

"You snorted, that's hilarious!"

"Oh shut up,", giggled Robert, trying to hide his embarrassment, "so I'm suave am I? Handsome?"

"I wasn't talking about you,", teased Aaron. 

"Oh really, go around stealing a lot of husbands do you?",

"I don't like the way that makes me sound, I was talking about you,", answered Aaron more seriously, but Robert could still hear the humour in his voice, "but you phoned? Why?"

"Can't I just phone my boyfriend? Cause I miss him?"

"Soft lad,", smiled Aaron, "I meant what I said, I miss you too, I can't wait to come home,"

"I can't wait to have you home," sighed Robert. 

"Anything up?", probed Aaron. 

He knew there was, there was something in Roberts voice everytime they spoke. But he didn't want to push. That was always the way to make Robert close up completely. 

"No,", lied Robert, hoping Aaron couldn't see right through him. 

He could. 

"I know there is Robbie, but you can tell me when your ready, as long as it's not Liv?"

"It's not," assured Robert, wondering what else he should I say, "I just miss you, we both do,", it was true. Even if it wasn't the whole truth. 

"I wish you could have come out here, it would be better with you here,"

"You sound like your having a pretty good time,"

"I am,", agreed Aaron, "but still, no one here is you,"

"Now who's being soft,"

"Shh, don't tell anyone,"

They continued like this for a while longer. Robert eventually putting the phone on load speaker when Liv came in so they could all talk. 

Robert could tell there was something bothering her. Every so often he could see she wasn't paying complete attention, and he could also feel her watching him sometimes. Studying him, as if she was trying to figure something out. 

But he left it for now. They were laughing, joking with Aaron, almost like he was home. And Robert knew that's what they both wanted.


	8. Day 6 - 10:23pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a wee look into Liv's mind, and her felling about her relationship with Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone, so much, for the support, feedback and kind words about this story! I am sorry it's so slow going! I like this chapter, I hope you do too! It didn't go exactly as expected but it sets up nicely for what I have planned next.

As Liv lay in bed that night, she couldn't help but think over the day with a hint of confusion. 

Sure she knew Robert wasn't a saint, and yes at the start she hadn't liked him very much. But that was less to do with him as a person and more that she wanted Aaron to herself. When she had seen how much they cared about each other, and how much her brother needed him, well then she had to changed her opinion of him. 

So why couldn't Paddy? 

She knew a little about Robert and Aaron's history. They had never told her, but Gabby and Charity were more than happy to fill her in. Plus Bernice was incapable of keeping anything to herself so that was always helpful. What she did know sounded grim. She could understand why people didn't like him. 

But people change don't they? They have too? I don't want to be this version of me forever, she thought. And if people can change, then they should be given a chance right? God knows, I would hate to have everything I've done held against me. 

She wondered, that maybe, if Paddy had been around more, not away in Germany, then he might have changed his opinion. Like Chas. Like her. He would have seen everything he had done for Aaron, and for her. Because he didn't have to have anything to do with her. She was a tag along, not part of the plan. Yet, there he was, always making an effort, always trying to help her, and support her. Sometimes she thought he might like her, love her even. 

But that was crazy right? 

There was no way. 

Was there? 

He had no reason to be nice. Not when she had, on more than one occasion, tried to get him arrested. And the second time it was touch and go on wither he might go to prison. 

Yet, since Aaron had been away, he had been ... great. Really great. Taking her out for dinner, to the cinema, buying baby clothes for Dottie. Actually visiting the baby. He had been like a brother. Like family. And family, real family, who make an effort, they love you right? Like Aaron loves her. 

Nah, she thought, can't be. Must be imagining things. 

"Liv!", shouted Robert from the bottom of the stairs, drawing her attention, 

"Yeah?"

"I made hot chocolate!"

"Coming,"

Though, if she was imagining things, it was easy to see why. 

***

"Hey,", said Robert, as the young girl walked through the door. 

He couldn't help wonder when exactly it was that he become so fond of her. 

"Hey,", she replied quietly, taking her drink and sitting on the sofa. 

Robert saw the way she cuddled into herself, wrapping her self up into a ball almost, a bit like her brother did when something was bothering him. 

"Hey,", he said again, feeling a tad awkward as he took a seat at the other side of the couch, "you alright?"

"Yeah fine,", she answered dismissively, blowing into her scolding hot drink. 

Robert had complained the first time he had made her one and she had drunk it at boiling point. He could see the steam coming out her mouth. Sure, he thought, he liked his coffee warm but there was nothing worse than burning your tongue. She had just replied that she liked the feeling, instantly making him worry. He knew it was a tad irrational, to be worried about something to simple. But that's how Aaron did it right? Hurting himself in little ways that no one would really pick up on? Training for marathon? Working to hard? Drinking tea when it was still boiling? Chas had just told him that that's what happens when you become a parent. He just laughed. But was right? 

"You can talk to me y'know," he started, "I know I'm not Aaron but I am hoping that we're gonna be in each other's life for a while, I want us to be close too,"

"Really?", she asked softly, so like Aaron had asked so many times before he felt his heart ache. 

"Really really,", he replied, 

"Did you just quote Shrek?", she laughed, 

"Don't you dare tell me it's not the greatest film!", laughing along with her. 

"Okay I'll give you that, but don't tell Aaron,"

"Mate, he watches it once a month,", laughed Robert, loving the way he was making Liv cry with laughter. 

It felt right. It felt like family. All the times he done this with Victoria, and all the times he missed out on when he left. He had always wanted family. His own family. The perfect one that he didn't have. He wanted to be better than Jack had been. He wanted to support someone, love someone, be a father to someone. Right the wrongs he felt had been done to him. And now, right the wrongs that had been done to Aaron. And Liv. 

Family. That's one of the reasons he had clung on so hard to Chrissie. She was the 'perfect family'. Big house, good business, a kid and a wife. That was what he had been told. A wife and kid. That's what Jack said. His father wouldn't have cared about the big house. As a farmer he would have _moderately_ appreciated business. But a wife and child. That was what he should aim for. 

Yet sitting here now, with his boyfriends little sister, well it felt far more like a family than the Whites ever had. Liv felt more like a daughter than Lachlan ever had a son. And Aaron. Well he was everything more than Chrissie could have aimed to be. 

Her laughing died down and she looked serious again. He was just deciding wither or not to ask again when she started to talk. 

"I.. I heard Paddy today, in the pub, when he was..", 

"Liv, Liv look at me,", he spoke, forcefully and seriously, "don't listen to him, not about this, not about me,"

"He said..,", Robert could see the tears forming in her eyes, he had never seen her look so small, so young, and they had all been through a lot since the first time they met, "he said you didn't care about us, about me or Aaron, but that's not true right?"

"Of course it's not!", she was breaking his heart. All he wanted was her to know how much he cared, "you and Aaron, you are the most important people in my life okay? We are a family. I told Aaron, the day of Gordon's funeral, that if you are Aaron's family, then you are mine too, and I meant Liv! I really did, and I still do okay? Okay?"

"Okay,", she sniffed, moving across and curling into his side. 

"I know Liv,", he started, "what its like to have been disappointed by family. My dad wasn't.. He wasn't Gordon, but we didn't get on. He didn't get it. But I promise Liv, Aaron and I, we're gonna make it right. You are gonna know what it's like to be really loved,"

She just nodded. Unable to speak for the painful lump in her throat. But he was right. Because she had felt more loved than in this very moment.


	9. Day 10 - 6:48pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tensions brewing between Robert and Paddy finally come to a head, with a little thanks to Liv!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I've taken so long! I was so thrown by Hollys death I didn't know what to do with myself. I don't plan on including it in this story, because 1) it's so sad, and 2) it just doesn't fit. Not with the starting I wrote. I hope you like it. I also kinda wish I hadn't started this rivalry between Liv and Paddy, because I didn't know how much I would love them together until tonight. She's so right about Pierce, and her and Paddya re comedy gold! 
> 
> Thank you so so so so so much to everyone who has commented, and left kudos, on Yellow and Just Incase. It's so appreciated, and I am so grateful! Love you all! Love this fandom!

The next few days were quiet enough. As quiet as you get with a 14 year old around. Nothing major had happened. Liv had actually gone to school every morning, and from what Robert gathered, stayed there all day. They had spent some more time together, with another trip to the cinema. He had found he quite looked forward to when she would becoming in from school, eating dinner together and chatting. And they had had nightly phone calls with Aaron, the three of them chatting together. It was nice. Like a family. 

Plus, there had been no more run ins with paddy, so that was a bonus. 

Well it was. Up until now. 

"You had better keep her away from me,", shouted Paddy hotly, as he stormed into the backroom of The Woolpack. 

"Excuse me?", asked Robert, entirely confused as to what he was talking about. 

"Her!", he said again, pointing at Liv, "she's a nice kid, and she's welcome around, but she will not come into my home, or or Marlon's home, and speak to me like that!"

Robert turned his attention away from Paddy, looking at Liv, who was staring intently at her dinner plate, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Well excuse me Paddy,", began Ribert, standing up from his seat at the table, "but you can't just come barging into _our_ home, and talk to _us_ like that!"

"Well.. well .. yes, fine that's a fair point but that does not mean she gets to!", faltered Paddy, continuing to point his finger at Liv. 

"Look, I don't know what Liv has done but-"

"You don't, you don't, of course you bloody do! You probably sent her!"

"Paddy! I don't know what Liv has done,", spoke Robert calmly, refusing to let paddy get the better of him, whem all he would like to do is forcibly throw him out. How dare he come here and talk about his Liv like that. "Honest, I don't, but I promise I'm going to find out,"

"I was just sticking up for you!", came a small but sure voice from behind him. 

"What?", asked Robert confused. 

"I - I was just sticking up for you. I heard what he said, the other day in the pub and well it's not true. You said it wasn't. And I thought he should know. How much you are there for me, and Aaron, since no one else was telling him," rushed Liv, "I wasn't actually trying to cause trouble this time!"

"See,", spoke Paddy in a smug voice. 

"Yes paddy, I do thank you,", said Robert calmly, but with a clear edge; the man was annoying him, but he never took his eyes off Liv, "I'll take it from here,"

"What? Like I think you will actually do anything!", shouted Paddy, again, making Robert turn to him, hoping Paddy would see the anger in his eyes, "You. Don't. Want. Her. You don't want anything that revolves around anyone but you! You made Aaron's life a misery and you didn't even have the decency to stay away from him. And your gonna do the same to her. How long ey? How long before you mess her up too?"

"Enough!", shouted Robert back, refusing to let Liv hear anymore, "I want you to leave."

"I'm not finis-", began Paddy. 

"Yes. You are. If you have a problem with me fine, but Liv doesn't need to hear it,"

"Robert?"

"What Liv?", asked Robert, slightly more curt than he meant. 

"Stick up for yourself!"

"Liv-",

"No Robert!", she started, raising from her chair, looking so much like Aaron it scared him, "he shouldn't talk to you like that! Stick up for yourself, this is your home!"

"I know Liv but-"

"Whatever,", she sighed, deciding she wasn't listening to anymore. 

This was not the Robert she knew. Not the Robert who stood up for her, or Aaron. So she just shook her head at him and marched up the stairs, leaving behind a distressed Robert. 

"Look! She what you've done!", he shouted at Paddy, blaming him entirely for this situation. 

"This is not my fault!"

"Yes it is! She's fourteen! She doesn't need to know about before. About who I was before!"

"Before?", scoffed Paddy, " more like now. People like you, they don't change,"

"You're wrong,", sighed Robert defeatedly. 

"I'm not,". 

They stood staring at each other for far to long. Neither one wanting to back down first. 

Eventually Paddys phone rang, Rhona wondering if he'd like to see Leo, so he left without a word. 

Leaving Robert wondering how a good day, or a few good days, could suddenly be wrecked by a bitter man who couldn't let go of the past. But then he couldn't help think, that maybe Paddy was right? He may have thought he was a changed man, but did that mean he deserved a second chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it quickly, and only read over once, so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!


	10. Day 11 - 7:44 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short on here. Robert tries to make things right with Liv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Oh my goodness, I can't believe this fic has over 200 kudos. Honestly, if I get 1 or 2 I'm happy so I can't begin to explain how much this means. 
> 
> This is just a short one, a forerunner to the next chapter, where we flash back to the conversation between Liv and Paddy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Liv had ignored him all night, much to Roberts dismay. He cursed Paddy, and his stupid inability to let go of a grudge. He had just been getting things on track with Liv, and at night, before bed was when they bonded most. Hot chocolate, biscuits and crisps, while watching Modern Family and laughing like idiots. He had missed it, missed her, when she hadn't come down stairs that night. 

So, here he was, standing outside of Liv's room at quarter to eight in the morning, banging the door to wake her, since she had wedged something behind it and couldn't get into the room.

"Liv", he shouted, "I know your mad at me, but you need to get up for school"

Nothing. Not even an acknowledgment that she could hear him. 

"Liv!"

He was getting frustrated now. She was being dramatic. But he was worried about her. He knew that the likelihood that she had done something to hurt herself was slim, and that he was being dramatic, but the situation reminded him all tooo much of when he had stood outside Mulberry Cottage and begged Aaron to talk to him. 

"Liv open up now! Okay I'm getting worried! I will phone Aaron!"

Suddenly Charity's door burst open, "what the hell are you playing at Sugden? It isn't even eight o'clock!", she growled, red faced and clearly annoyed. 

He just glared at her. 

"You know Charity,", he said, slyly, "Chas has been up for hours getting the pub ready,"

She sighed in agitation, but didn't put up a fight, turning round and storming back into her room, slamming the door behind her. 

To Roberts great thanks, the moment Charity's door slammed, Liv's opened. A little. Enough that he could let himself in, not enough that Liv had to talk to him. 

He walked in slowly, smirking as he saw her throw herself back under the covers. Head as well. 

This was never his thing. The comforting, or the advice giving or the listening. Not with anyone but Aaron. But then again, she was so like Aaron, maybe he should approach it the same. So with that in mind, he quickly made his way over and sat on the edge of her bed. 

"Hey," he almost whispered, trying to be as gentle as possible, "talk to me,"

The lump of bed covers just grunted. 

"Please Liv, I'm sorry, if I upset you, I am. It's just.. well truth be told, Paddy has every right to hate me. Do you remember when I told you I was bully? Well Paddy was one of the people I bullied, and Aaron, and I can't blame him for the way he feels about me,", the covers beside him twitched, not enough that he could see her, but enough to know that she was listening to him, "but Liv, what he said about how I feel about Aaron, and how I care about you, that's not true. I want you here. I'll admit at the start you kinda got in the way of my plans, but then again Aaron got in the way of my plans right at the very start sooo...", the covers gave out a little huff of a laugh, "you, me and Aaron, that my focus now, and I wouldn't change it,".

After a beat she slowly emerged from the covers. The tears had dried, but he could see she had been crying. He made to touch her arm, to offer comfort, but she pulled away. 

"I'm still mad at you,", she said firmly, looking him dead in the eye. 

"I know,", agreed Robert, well aware that if she was anything like Aaron, it would take a little longer, "will you tell me what happened? When you barged into see Paddy?,"

"Why should I?"

"To inflate my ego?," he suggested cheekily, making her smile. Only for a second though, "no, tell me because I want to ... help, to understand, I dunno, cause I want to be able to tell Paddy that we talked about it?"

"Fine,".


	11. Day 10 - 6:17pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the conversation between Liv and Paddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the conversation that took place between Liv and Paddy. I'd love to know what you think!

It had been a long day at school. A long life, thought Liv, and definitely a long two weeks without Aaron. 

Her thoughts kept drifting to the conversation she had overheard between Paddy and Chas, and the subsequent conversation with Robert. 

Robert. 

Robert who loved Aaron. Everyone could see it. They weren't the most physically affectionate couple, at least not in public. But there was a closeness there that was deeper than touch. It was in their eyes, in the way they moved into each other's space when they were together. They matched, complimented each other, and fit perfectly. She hoped that when the time came, she would love like that. 

She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, until she realised her feet had taken her to the house Paddy was staying at. 

She could feel the anger bubbling away inside of her. How could Paddy just overlook the way Robert was with Aaron. The way he was with her. The dinners, and the homework, and the always making sure she was up for school. Sure she hated it, but she knew why he was doing it; because he cared, because he wanted what was best for her. 

That was it, she decided. She was going to tell Paddy what she thought of him. 

**Knock knock**

She took a deep breath, nervous now. 

**Knock knock**

"Coming,", she heard from the house, she recognised Paddys voice. 

"Liv, hey, come in,", he said, moving out of the way to let her past. 

She walked into the living room, and looked around. She had never been here before, but it screamed Marlon and April. 

"How are you?"

"Fine,", she answered curtly, knowing fine well that if she got into conversation that she would chicken out. That was not an option. Paddy had to hear, had to know the Robert she did. 

"Anything the matter?",

"Yeah, in fact there is, it's Robert,"

"What he done?", she saw immediately the way his stance changed. He stood straighter, squaring his chest, ready to fight. It made her so angry, that the first though he came to was a bad one. 

"Nothing, that's the problem,"

"What?", he asked, confused. 

"He hasn't done anything!", she started, she could hear her voice getting louder, she was almost shouting. Keep it together, she thought, make your point well, "but you are always on at him! I get that he's done some crappy things, but he's always there for me and Aaron and he didn't deserve the things you said about him the other night!"

"Liv-"

"No let me finish. He is different from the man you talk about, I don't know him! I know a man who always helps me with my homework, is always there for Aaron when he's sad, and was kind to me when I didn't deserve his kindness. So I think you should give him a chance."

"A chance? A chance? Liv it's an act," he shouted, making her flinch and move back slightly. She had never seen him angry, not really, he was more of a hapless giant, than an angry one, "he doesn't care about anyone but himself. He fooled Aaron, and he's fooled you, and Chas is falling for it too. Which is just going to make it hurt more when he eventually let's you all down!"

"He wouldn't! He's not going to! We're his family, he loves us!", she shouted back, or more screamed. The emotion overwhelming her, she couldn't control it. 

"And I'm sure he said that to Chrissie and Lachlan once,", he spoke in a level tone, which had its maximum effect, rendering Liv speechless for a moment.

He was right, she knew he was. She had heard Lachlan talk about Robert when Gabby was staying at Home Farm. When he let his guard down, she could tell he had been fond of him once. He's even said that towards the end he had began to think of Robert as the dad he wanted. Until everything with Aaron had come out. 

But life with her and Aaron had to be different, more important, because why else would he stick around. When he had moved into the pub he had said it was because they shouldn't move her before they knew it could work. He's gone from the big house on the hill, to the cramped upper room of a pub. He had to want it. Really want it, or he would just leave. 

So she told him as much. 

"You really believe that Liv?",

"Yes,", she replied firmly, she did. 

"Then I'm sorry,", he spoke quietly, sincerely, and Liv didn't know what to make of it, "I don't know what, or why, but I know there is something in this for Robert, and once he's got it, he'll leave, without a second thought,"

"He's not going to leave us,"

He just looked at her, and she could see everything he thought of her on his face. He thought she was naive, something to be pitied, someone who was going to be hurt, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

"I mean it, he's not. And you're the idiot to think so,"

"I'm not-"

"You are!", she shouted, he wasn't listening and she had to make him see, "you are! Robert isn't leaving us. Not ever and you're an idiot to think so!"

"Liv you can't talk to me like this in my own home!"

"You do it to Robert, in the pub, in the backroom and this isn't even your house!"

"That's enough! Out, come on!", he shouted, flapping his arm to show her towards the door, "I think it's time you went home!"

"Fine!"

She stormed out, slamming the door behind her. 

She could hear him shouting that he would be over to speak to Robert himself, so she ran. She wasn't exactly sure why, because getting there first was not going to stop him. She just had this overwhelming need to be home. 

So she ran all the way back, and straight into Roberts arms. Before pulling away, picking up her dinner and sitting at the table. She might as well enjoy some food while she waited.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Paddy have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you everyone for the amazing amount of kudos. It is sooo appreciated. I am nearly finished this, and believe me it took much longer to complete than I thought it would. Just one more chapter to round it off. It won't be long, but Aaron will feature!

Day 11 - 12:49pm

As Robert sat down on the sofa with his tea, he couldn't stop thinking of the story Liv had relaid to him earlier. 

_"We're his family, he loves us!"_. 

That's what she had said. To him and to Paddy. The feeling of joy and fear at her words was overwhelming. She was right, and he was terrified of letting her down. 

As he blew on his tea to try and cool it, he heard Paddys voice drifting through from the pub. Lunchtime. Where else would anyone go but the local? It's not like they didn't all work within walking distance of their houses. 

Liv's words kept flashing through his mind. 

_"Stand up for yourself!"_

_"he said you didn't care about us, about me or Aaron, but that's not true right?"_

_"We're his family, he loves us!"_. 

He jumped up quickly, deciding that now was as good a time as any to talk to man who claimed to be Aaron's father. 

"Paddy,", spoke Robert, from the doorway between the bar and the back, "can I have a word? In private,"

"Suppose,", was the only reply he got, but Paddy followed through anyway, stopping in the middle of the living area. 

They stood in silence for a while. Roberts first thought was that it was awkward. His second was that he wished he had finished his tea. 

"Well, what do you want Robert?"

"To tell you I spoke to Liv. She told me what happened. And while she probably could have handled it a tad better, I'm not gonna apologise, or make her. She was just standing up for her family,". 

Paddy looked him up and down and scoffed. He'd never felt so much like he was on trial. He was nervous, a thing Robert Sugden rarely was. He felt like Paddy was picking apart his life, and deciding it was all worth nothing. It made his skin ache. 

"She believes that,", spoke the older man eventually, "Liv, that you're her family, but I don't buy it. Someone like you never appreciated family,"

"Wither I appreciate all the time is irrelevant. We're still a family,", shot back Robert firmly. 

If Liv could stick up for them, then so could he. No longer was he biting his tongue so he didn't offend anyone. If Paddy was going to disapprove anyway, then he may as well say his piece. 

"You don't know the meaning of that word!"

"Yes I do!", shouted Robert, knowing this could be the only time he had to state his case. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and then continued in a quieter, more even manner, "I do Paddy. I'm sorry. I am truly sorry for all the things I did last year. Especially for what I said about Rhona and Leo, nothing I say can prove just how much I regret what I did and who I was. But I'm not that person anymore. I've changed. For Aaron, because of Aaron. He is ... my arrow, he's the thing that keeps me breathing. I am weak, and broken, and I have the ability to be the worse person I know. But Aaron is strong, and brilliant and I want to be worthy of him, and his love makes me that man. I love him. And I do love Liv. I want this family. I have always wanted a family. Someone to love and children to raise, and it might not be exactly how I imagined it but it's mine. And I wouldn't change anything about it,". 

Robert could see the cogs turning in Paddy's head, deciding wither or not to believe him. 

"I know, you don't like me Paddy, and I completely understand. But it tears Aaron apart, having to choice between us, and I hate doing that to him. So I'm not going to stand here and ask for you forgiveness, though over time I would like it. I'm just asking that you accept that we are together, and that we are a family. And I also ask that you stop bad mouthing me to Liv. I don't want her to get hurt,". 

It was quiet again. No one saying anything. Paddy wasn't looking at him, staring off into the distance and Robert hoped it was because he was thinking over what he had said. 

"Fine,", spoke Paddy, after what felt like hours to Robert, "I won't forgive you, but for Aaron, I'll give you chance,".

"Thank you,".

"For Aaron,"

"Oh I know,", smirked Robert slightly, which received a half smile back. 

"I'm gonna go, finish my lunch,", said Paddy, walking out of the backroom without looking back at him. 

Robert breathed a sigh of relief. It could have gone worse. Much worse. 

Now, he thought, we'll just have to see if this new truce lasts.


End file.
